


Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 110

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [9]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Noalath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 110 of MTV's/Spike'sThe Shannara Chronicles. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 110 ofThe Shannara Chronicles.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595845
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 110

DAGDA MOR  
The seed is alive.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hi juth körach._

DAGDA MOR  
The Silver City lies before us, quaking with fear. A prize for the taking.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hi yus Dekro Thanekim bachén ngof, ba zhoyat thun ngethar. Korlach iha enáicha._

DAGDA MOR  
The Silver City lies before us, a prize for the taking. The Elves who banished us quaking with fear.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hi yus Dekro Thanekim bachén ngof, korlach iha enáicha. U Shaili othi bevesnit jof ba zhoyat thun ngethar._

DAGDA MOR  
Leave no bodies to fertilize the soil. No ruins to remember them by. Kill. Them. All.

TRANSLATION  
 _E vesluk feth jeas iha vonyezha chuniro. Feth chainedij iha thulofod sheak. E hol. Sin. Teak._

DAGDA MOR  
Your time is over, Druid.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hi yan gaf sa lenach, Leadriha._

DAGDA MOR  
Your time upon this Earth is over, Druid.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hi yan gaf sa lenach b’Yoros ash, e Leadriha._

**Author's Note:**

> The Dagda Mor's second and fourth lines were cut.


End file.
